


Bliss

by mishasbroackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone is Dead, Fix-It, I hate this season, M/M, Oh My God, dabb sucks, supernatural finale sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasbroackles/pseuds/mishasbroackles
Summary: This is a quickly written fix it for the finale of Supernatural because the real ending sucks so much ass.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Bliss

Dean opened his eyes to the middle of the afternoon. The sun against his face was warm, the breeze tickling his hair. His back no longer twinged or cracked. Green eyes met the tree line, all there was around him was life. Birds sang loudly into the warm air. Dean sighed. 

“At least I made it to heaven.”

“Took you long enough.”

Dean whipped his head around as a gruff voice teased his ears. Sitting in a rocking chair was Castiel. He was nursing a honey colored beer, trench coat slung over the back of the seat, black hair ruffled and swooping towards his eyes. Dean felt his heart leap, stomach drop all at once. 

“Cas?” he whispered. A small smirk graced the mans chapped lips, relaxed looking natural on him. 

“Hello Dean.”

He couldnt control his feet. Rushing towards the man Dean barely gave him time to stand. Strong arms gathered the angel up and off his feet. 

“Dean!” Cas laughed, balance thrown off thanks to the hunter practically picking him up. He was here. Dean stuck his nose against the angels neck, smelling the ocean the ozone and sweet citrus. At one time, he believed this could be due to the shampoo in the bunker. Now dean was sure it was simply cas’s natural smell. He tightened his hold as he swayed his friend back and forth, ignoring the rumble in Cas’s voice demanding he be let down. 

“Not lettin go anytime soon, sunshine.”

He really didnt know what was going to happen now. The future was a blur. He wanted to ask questions, wanted to understand. But for now? Dean was content to whispering Cas’s name , softly kissing his neck and shoulders. He could do that now. Cas squirmed a bit then met Dean’s glistening eyes. 

“Are you sad? Why are you sad?”

“I thought I’d- I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I'll always be wherever you are, Dean.”

Dean placed his palms on the angels cheeks, drinking in the sapphire eyes before him. He had never let himself get this close. The stubble he was so fond of scratched at the sensitive skin of his hand, reminding him Cas was really here. 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Dean whispered . his eyes flicked down to Cas’s lips. A pink tongue poked out for a moment, wetting them slightly. 

“You’re fine-uh- fine Dean.”

He was free to have this. No one was telling him he had to. It wasn't destiny. It was no longer a prophecy or gods will. This moment was theirs. Dean pressed his lips against his best friends. The groan Cas let out led to a tugging war. Both men moved against one another like they were starved. Dean smiled against the kiss. He was happy. Deans heaven was just this. Compete bliss.


End file.
